


The Untold Story

by LeaVampire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Family, Harry Black, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaVampire/pseuds/LeaVampire
Summary: The summer after the fourth year at Hogwarts brings many surprises for Harry Potter...or Rigel Canopus Lestrange.How will the boy who lived respond to sudden change in appearance and the discovery that he is not a Potter at all?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"The uncovered half-lidded grey eyes staring back seemed arrogant and bored. Now that he looked close enough, he looked quite a lot like his godfather. He didn't know if it was for the better or worse."





	1. The beginning

The sun was streaming through the windows when the boy who lived was woken up by a series of storming and banging noises followed by a loud knock on the door.

"Boy, we are leaving. Don't you dare touch anything and don't try anything funny."

The laud and gruff voice of Vernon Dursley came through the door. Although listening to his uncle the first thing in the morning wasn't pleasant, the fact that his family would be gone for the next week made him incredibly excited.

"I won't, Uncle Vernon!"

He replied in a sickly sweet tone. It was always fun to get on his uncle's nerves so why not give it a go before he leaves.

He heard a string of curse leaving his uncle's mouth before the main door was slammed. The silence that followed the loud noises was blissful.

Soon, Harry got out of his bed to start the day. He walked over to the half-broken vanity after stretching his tired muscles to check on the progress he had made. He had been trying to get taller and tanner this summer. The progress had been quite impressive due to the hours of outdoor work he had done this holiday and the work also helped him take his mind off the events that took place in the Triwizard tournament. However, he suddenly stopped moving when he looked himself in the mirror.

He didn't recognize the person staring back at him and he wasn't exaggerating when he said that. In the course of one night, he had grown taller by more than a few inches. Dark curls had replaced the wild and spiky raven hair. His cheeks had become more hollow and his face looked more angular. His famous green eyes had also changed their color to stormy grey. When he stretched out his hand, he saw pale ivory skin cover the expanse of his skin which reminded him of Draco Malfoy and so the day couldn't get any worse.

This wasn't possible but who was he kidding, if something impossible were to happen it would happen to him. The onslaught of what's and why's were giving him a headache. He was broken out of his mulling by the sound of rapping on his window.

When he turned around, he saw a few owls outside. They all had packages or letters tied to their feet so he went and opened his window for them. As soon as he did that, all the owls came rushing into the house. Surprising pigwidgeon did not crash land this time. As he started untying the packages he realized that they were his birthday presents. He had turned 15 last night. He forgot about all his worries when he started opening the gifts. He had got a gift from each of the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus.

When he opened all these, he realized that there was one more owl remaining. It looked official and was carrying a letter made up of expensive paper. When he unloaded that owl, it went to join the other owls that were drinking water from the bowl that Harry kept for Hedwig.

The letter that the owl gave was addressed to him. The inside of the letter said that it was from Gringotts and an elegant script followed the address.

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you can control all your accounts in our bank now that you have turned 15. We would like to discuss your accounts and inheritance. It would best to visit at the earliest since the charm that had concealed your identity for the last 15 years must have worn off or might be on the verge of it. The letter has a message attached from the late Lily Potter née Evans._

_Ragnok_

 

The letter had left him more confused than he already was. What did he mean by concealing identity? But Harry pushed aside these thoughts to read his mother's letter.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it means that your father and I didn't make it. If I was there I would have told you the truth myself but unfortunately, this letter will have to do. Before I tell I need you to know that James and I love you and we had no other option. So here it is, James and I are not your parents._

_James was on a raid when he found you. As James was an Auror, he was on a mission to raid a death eater hideout. When he entered a room, he saw you crying in a crib. He thought that you would have a better life with us. Since my baby was born still only a few days earlier, it seemed logical bring you home and give you the Potter name._

_Since that day James and I have loved you like we would have loved our baby. I hope you understand our situation and forgive us. We did it for you. It has been 3 months since we got you home. We haven't told Sirius and Remus about your identity and we probably never will till you want that. Just know that we love you, my baby, no matter what._

_We are not sure of your parentage but you do resemble a black quite a lot. And one more thing, the glamour I put on you would make you look like a Potter for roughly 15 years. It is one of a kind so I don't think anybody would be able to replace it. After it has worn off you can renew the charm on a daily basis or adapt to your original look._

_We are glad to call ourselves your parents. We love you no matter what. Now, I must go._

_Love,_

_Mum_

 

Tears sprung out of his eyes as he finished reading the letter. He could not believe what he had just read. He walked over to the vanity again. This time he noticed that he hadn't been wearing his glasses since he got up that morning and it didn't seem like he needed it. The uncovered half-lidded grey eyes staring back seemed arrogant and bored. Now that he looked close enough, he looked quite a lot like his godfather. He didn't know if it was for the better or worse.


	2. Daigon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Diagon Alley and tries to prepare himself for the big reveal.

That night, Harry locked the house using his set of keys and quietly made his way to Magnolia Crescent wearing an oversized hoodie and black jeans. Standing on the pavement, he looked around and then waved his wand. Within seconds a triple-decker purple bus was in front of him. When the door creaked open, Stan came out and started rattling off his usual introduction.

"I want to go to Leaky Cauldrons," Harry said as soon as Stan stopped his monologue and climbed in without introducing himself. He dropped 11 sickles in his hands on the way to his seat. Although his behavior might seem odd to the owners of the Knight Bus, at least he wouldn't make a fool of himself by failing to come up with half-decent lies.

Before he could settle down properly, the bus took off at a dangerous speed, dodging the muggle vehicles on the way. Soon the scenery seen through the window changed to London's hustle and bustle.

Within no time the bus was in front of Leaky Cauldrons. Harry picked up his bag, thanked the two owners and walked out.

As he walked towards to the little the building his mind instantly flashed back to the time he walked towards the same building with Hagrid all those years ago. That was the first time he questioned his identity. Now, as he walks the same steps starts questioning it once again. At least at that time, he could tell who his parents were, now he doesn't even have that. But he also found answers to the question back then, he might find them now as well.

With that thought in mind, he walked towards the reception and greeted Tom.

"Uhh...I'd like to book a room for a day or two," he said a little hesitantly as he really wasn't used to being the one in charge.

"Of course," he replied with a kind smile and started to fish around.

He returned to the desk with a key and handed it over to him. The number 221 was engraved beautifully on the rusty key.

"My name is Tom. You can come to desk anytime you need something. Breakfast will be available from 7 in tomorrow. Have a good night."

He thanked the man hurriedly and walked upstairs with his overnight bag. Harry opened the door and locked it back again carefully. He kept his bag on the counter one side and collapsed on the comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room.

After one hour of a failed attempt at trying to fall asleep, he gave up the idea and pick up the quill and parchment kept in the bedside drawer to make a "To Do" list.

 

_-Go to Gringotts and speak to Ragnok about the account_

_-Find out who my parents are_

_-Buy muggle clothes as well as a few robes and shirts that actually fit_

_-Try to get in touch with my parents (if they're still alive)_

 

The list ended up being quite short but the thought he put behind it was enough to tire him out and so he was finally able to get some much-needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.


End file.
